Alabaster Rubies
by Adria Lynne Tondreault
Summary: My first RinixHotaru fanfic, slight lime, yuri. Also, an appearance by Michiru & Haruka ^-~ based on the vol. 8 manga. Switches between dub & Japanese names, written a year ago. :/


"Alabaster Rubies"  
By Adria Lynne Tondreault  
MichiruKaiohV@aol.com  
Do not use without author's permission.  
  
These guys belong to Naoko Takeuchi x.o; I'm just the messenger, yo!  
This story is my first on Rini + Hotaru, although I made them a  
little older..e.e..it's not lemon..only a lime for some content..I'm  
better at writing H+M lemons..but I think H+R would be a little more  
innocent n.n; This is inspired by and mostly based off of volume 8 of  
Naoko's Sailormoon manga, and my own personal experiences. [No, not  
in that way x.o; I can relate to Hotaru with her attacks and scars.]  
Oh, and, of course our favourite couple make an appearance.. :D  
Can't have a good story wiffout my Michi + Ruka! ::snuggles them both::  
Haruka+Michiru: o.o;;; *sweatdrop, inch away*  
Eh-heh..hope you enjoy! n.n  
-----  
  
"Michi-Mamaaaa!"  
The green-haired woman looked up from her reading, regarding the  
dark-haired girl, no longer a little girl, yet still using petnames  
for her adoptive parents.  
"Yes, Hotaru?"  
The girl clad in black put on her most persuasive smile, puppy eyes  
and all, holding a compact cellphone between her palms.  
"May Rini sleep over tonight? Pleeeazzzzeee..?"  
Michiru smiled, tipping her head towards the tall blonde beside her.  
"Ask Daddy."  
"Eh?"  
Haruka sat up, her attention broken from the car race on television.  
Her arm around Michiru's shoulder, light blouse barely buttoned, tie  
sloppily loose as always..she was having one of her 'feminine'  
days..not looking at all like a daddy.  
"Ruka-Papaa..Usagi-sama said it's alright if Rini can sleep over  
tonight..can she?"  
Again with the cute little smile.  
"Well..I don't kno-itai!"  
Haruka rubbed her side, narrowing her eyes at the nymph beside her,  
their conversation beneath Hotaru's hearing.  
"Angelll..if Hota-chan's occupied..we can be alone..n.n.."  
Haruka coughed, a pink blush staining her cheeks.  
"Aiie..alright, alright, you don't have to pinch so hard.."  
Michiru grinned triumphantly almost, and Haruka brought her voice to  
it's normal tone again, managing to fight off the blush.  
"Anything for you, doll."  
"Yay! Arigatou!"  
Hotaru once more pressed the phone to her ear, wandering out of the  
room and chattering excitedly to who must have been Rini.  
Haruka smirked.  
"You don't think they..-itai! Quit that, I want you to touch me  
gently!"  
"Nah..don't think about our little daughter like that! She's not  
like we are..and don't worry..I will, later, when we're alone.."  
Michiru grinned as Haruka coughed again.  
"Alright, alright.."  
-----  
The doorbell chimes sounded, making a harmonious tune thruought the  
house.  
"Just a moment!"  
Michiru looked to Haruka pleadingly.  
"Can you get that, Ruka-Sempai?"  
Haruka looked from the race, to Michiru, to the race,..  
"..How can I resist that face?"  
As Michiru chortled, she got up, crossing to the doorway.  
"Oh, konnichiwaa meatball-head.."  
Haruka flashes her trademark knee-melting smile as she held the door  
open, a distinct cough coming from Michiru, causing the bishounen to  
sweatdrop.  
"Err..oh! And little meatball-head. Well, guess you're not so little  
anymore..you're almost as big as Bunny!"  
A chuckle.  
"Hotaru's in her room."  
Haruka pointed down the stairwell, as the pink-haired girl slipped  
in, carrying Luna P-Ball and a backpack.  
"Arigatou Haruka-sama!"  
-----  
"Oooh..it's so romantic in here.."  
Rini peeked wide-eyed in the doorway to Hotaru's bedroom, as the  
raven-haired girl turned from a lit candle, surprised.  
"Ohh! Rini..I-I..didn't expect you so soon.."  
Hotaru giggled nervously, setting down the candle on a bedstand and  
crossing to the doorway to help the smaller girl with her bags, eyes  
downcast shyly.  
"For once Mama wasn't late."  
Rini started to walk around the room, admiring the soft glow the  
white lamps and candles cast over the darkness of the black room. She  
stopped and sat at the foot of the bed, lined with black satin sheets  
and plush blankets.  
"So, this is your room.."  
A light tapping came at the door, and Hotaru took her eyes from Rini  
a moment to answer it.  
"Daddy and I are going out now, will you two be alright?"  
"Yes, Michiru-Mama.."  
"Okay. We'll probably be back after you're asleep. Have fun!"  
"Byebye Michiru-san!"  
"Bye girls."  
Hotaru leaned on the door to shut it, bringing her eyes back to the  
pink-haired girl, swallowing, and taking a deep breath before  
crossing the room to sit beside her, hands folded between her knees  
with her hair veiled over her face, nervously murmuring only to break  
the silence.  
"Sooo.."  
Her violet eyes widened as Rini's dainty hand took her by the chin,  
tilting her to face her, nestling their noses side-by-side for a  
brief, gentle kiss. Hotaru shivered lightly, eyes automatically  
closing.  
"Are you sure we shouldn't tell your parents..? I mean, not like  
they'd mind us being together, like they are.."  
Hotaru opened her eyes again to watch Rini's ruby hues, frowning  
slightly.  
"But then they might not let us have slumber parties anymore..I  
mean, not like we've ever done anything, but, ...kissing and  
snuggling.. in secret.."  
Rini giggled softly..once they had confessed their mutual love for  
eachother a few weeks ago, Hotaru had been avoiding telling  
anyone..she had never felt feelings for anyone before, unlike Rini,  
who just happened to be a charmer..but Rini valued Hotaru more than  
anyone she had ever held feelings for before..she was her best friend.  
"I'm sure they'd understand..besides..who'd be better for you than  
me!"  
Rini grinned and puffed out her chest proudly, to which Hotaru  
loosened up a little and chuckled.  
"You're right..but, no use rushing it..ne? We're together now."  
Hotaru smiled meekly, leaning foward and softly kissing Rini. They  
closed their eyes, still going about everything slowly and coyly,  
instead of embracing, holding hands in Hotaru's lap. Rini brought her  
hand up, tracing over the black turtleneck hiding Hotaru's neck, to  
which Hotaru tensed up in an almost frightened way.  
"Taru-koi..aren't you warm? How come you always dress so  
conservatively?"  
Hotaru looked down self-consiously.  
"I was in an accident long ago..I have a lot of scars."  
Rini frowned slightly, running her thumb along Hotaru's jawline  
above the black cloth.  
"But why do you hide them?"  
Hotaru brought her hands over Rini's closing her eyes with a solemn  
frown.  
"Because they make me ugly."  
Hotaru crinkled up her nose.  
"But I think you're pretty."  
Hotaru's eyes fluttered open, blushing.  
"Aiie..arigatou Rini-koi..though I don't think so.."  
"..May I see..?"  
Hotaru gasped slightly, looking Rini in the eyes almost suspiciously.  
"Why would you want to see..? They aren't anything pretty.."  
"Let me be the judge of that?"  
Hotaru drew in a deep breath, closed her eyes, and nodded hesitantly.  
"I-..I guess so.."  
Rini tilted her head to the side, and reasurringly ran her palm over  
Hotaru's pale cheek.  
"I won't laugh at you, I promise."  
Hotaru gave a little nod, lightly biting down on her thin lower lip,  
as Rini wrapped her arms around her, bringing her fingers to the  
zipper at the back of Hotaru's turtleneck, drawing it down her back  
slowly, until it met the bottom at the small of her back above her  
skirt with a click. She brought her hands back up and took the cloth  
in her hands, drawing it down her shoulders and the length of her  
arms, slipping it off finally at her wrists before bringing her rosy  
eyes back up, taking in the sight carefully, Hotaru's only top  
garment now was an intricate black satin bra.  
"..Your skin is like alabaster.."  
Hotaru still had her eyes closed in shame of her hidden scars, soft  
white lines riddling her neck, collar, and down the top of her  
bosom..and a couple on her left side of her ribs and stomach. Rini  
reached out her hand to trace over the ones on her collar, her pink  
eyes sparkling in that infantile way she always had to them.  
"You're beautiful.."  
Hotaru nervously opened her eyes, looking to Rini.  
"R-..really..? You think so..?"  
"I know so Taru-koi.."  
Hotaru's somber violet eyes watered slightly, and Rini leaned  
foward, with a quiet giggle, kissing her lightly.  
"Tee-hee..my heart's beating so fast.."  
Hotaru chuckled coyly, pressing her palm gingerly above Rini's heart  
on her bosom, then placed Rini's over her own.  
"Same as mine.."  
Rini blushed this time, giggling nervously, smiling at her.  
"Rini..?"  
"Hai?"  
"M-..may I see you too?"  
Rini's cheek colour almost matched her hair by now, smiling coyly.  
"Uhm..I..guess it's only fair..^^.."  
Hotaru couldn't help but smile back, giving another nervous giggle.  
She gulped, and brought her hands to Rini's shoulders, kissing her  
softly before continuing. She let down her longer rosy hair, and  
unlaced the ribbons at her neck, carefully removing her cute pastel  
pink shirt..she always liked the pinches of colour Rini added to her  
life. She set the clothing beside hers, blushing deeply as she  
allowed her eyes to roam. Rini had on a lacy red silk bra, with a  
little bow and heart in the center, which caused her to blush worse.  
"Aiie..Rini..where'd you get such racy lingere?"  
Rini giggled, grinning and opening her eyes.  
"I saved up my allowance..Mama and Darien don't know I have it. You  
like? It's for you.."  
Hotaru chuckled and shook her head, unable to take her eyes off of  
her, her cheeks rosy.  
"Y-you're lovely..."  
Rini giggled and pointed out Hotaru's blush.  
"I finally brought some colour to yah."  
"Oh, hush!"  
They both giggled. Rini wrapped her arms around Hotaru's shoulders,  
hugging her warmly. Hotaru gave a quiet 'eep' of surprise, shyly  
wrapping her arms around Rini's waist, resting her hands at the small  
of her back, closing her eyes and nestling her face into the girl's  
rosy hair. They were so close together she could feel her heart beat  
against her own.  
"You're so warm, Rini.." 


End file.
